


Cuando Kyuhyun cumpla sesenta

by aribakemono



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: El sexagésimo cumpleaños de Kyuhyun, sonará el teléfono.





	Cuando Kyuhyun cumpla sesenta

**Author's Note:**

> escrito hace un trillón de años, please don't mind my angsty teenage self

El sexagésimo cumpleaños de Kyuhyun, sonará el teléfono.

Le temblará la mano y la voz, las arrugas poblarán su piel y lo que en su tiempo fuera su cabello, solo será un entresijo de ricitos blancos. Dejará el periódico a un lado y lo cogerá, al tiempo que sonríe.

No lo ha olvidado.

La voz de Leeteuk, a pesar de la edad, seguirá siendo animada. Las ideas continuarán llegándole a la vez y seguirán atropellándosele las palabras en la boca. Kyuhyun asentirá un par de veces, curiosamente feliz.

Cuando se lo explique a su mujer, ella ladeará la cabeza y le sonreirá con ternura. Atrás quedó el sentimiento de admiración por él en aquella mujer, solo quedará amor.  
  
~

Llegará el último, perfecto para la fiesta que le habrán preparado.  
  
Le recibirán con un grito casi imposible para los hombres viejos que son, un «¡Felicidades!» que retumbarán en toda la estancia. Su mujer le verá las lágrimas de emoción asomándose en sus ojos y le apretará la mano para prestarle fuerza.  
  
Por un momento, verles allí, a los catorce, viejos y estropeados después de tanto tiempo, será demasiado para él. Querrá huir tiempo atrás, volver a aquel tiempo donde eran jóvenes y atractivos, ídolos de Corea. Tendrá ganas de volver por donde ha venido, pero Leeteuk no le dará la oportunidad. Será el primero en robarle un abrazo, dejándolo sin la energía que le daba la mano de su mujer.

Será el primero, como siempre fue en Super Junior. El líder, en todo y siempre. Uno de los grandes presentadores de Corea se abalanzará, se reirá contra él, feliz, y vibrará todo su cuerpo con la risa. Leeteuk será mayor que él físicamente, pero su espíritu siempre se mantendrá mucho más joven que el de los demás.

– Estás muy viejo – le susurrará al oído, travieso, juguetón.

Y Kyuhyun, pasado el momento de la nostalgia, volverá a ser el habitual. Lo separará, arqueará una ceja, incrédulo, y dejará que su viperina lengua hable por él.

– Le dijo la sartén al cazo. – y ambos reirán un poco más.

Luego, como si los otros hubieran hecho un soberano esfuerzo para dejar que Leeteuk fuera el primero, será una avalancha. Super Junior nunca fue muy dado al orden, y con los años se comprobará que, en efecto, no son nada ordenados.

Youngwoon y Heechul se tirarán contra él para abrazarlo y cuando se encuentren los dos entre sus brazos, empezarán a pelear.

– Maldita sea, Kangin, me toca a mí. – y Youngwoon se sorprenderá. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo llamaban así– ¡Respeta los turnos!

Heechul no cambiará nunca. Ninguno lo hará, en realidad, pero el carácter fuerte y egocéntrico de él se fortalecerá de manera insoportable. Su carisma no tendrá fin.

Cuando pocos recuerden ya su grupo, cuando su nombre deje de aparecer por todas partes y nadie lo acose por la calle, su personalidad seguirá siendo atrayente y repelente a la vez. Todos seguirán queriendo estar con él y estar lejos de él. Lo adorarán aun sin saber que, una vez, en su radiante juventud, cantó con catorce hombres más.

Por mucho, muchísimo tiempo, Heechul será Heechul.

– Tienes razón, hay que respetar a la gente mayor. – dirá, poniendo el dedo en la llaga.

Kangin volverá del servicio militar más respetuoso y responsable, pero no con ellos, sino con el mundo, con sus fans y los que no son sus fans. Para Super Junior, volverá con chistes más inteligentes, con una lengua afilada y el cerebro más avispado. Y más fuerte, claro.

Youngwoon volverá y dejará de ser el Kangin gracioso y loco cuando deba dejar de serlo, pero nunca en su interior. Siempre será ese que te da abrazos de oso cuando lo necesitas, terriblemente tierno, y cuando menos te lo esperas, te cuelga de la espalda un papel que reza «patéame».

– Dejad de discutir ya – sentenciará Siwon.

Él se habrá convertido en el padre fantástico y el marido perfecto, la clase de hombre que toda mujer querría. Su caballerosidad rozará el límite entre lo genial y lo ridículo, pero será el que ponga orden. Con más de sesenta años, aún quedarán restos de su belleza y los gestos casi exagerados de antaño. Continuará haciendo reír a mucha gente con sus caras extrañas, y más aún a sus hijos.

Siwon les contará a esos pequeños (que ya no serán tan pequeños) que gracias a Dios tuvo la oportunidad de ser cantante. Ellos no le creerán y él les enseñará sus discos con afecto, con ternura. Escucharán toda la tarde sus canciones, ellos le dirán que ese tal Super Junior está pasado de moda y él, rememorando, sonreirá compungido. En sus tiempos, eran ídolos. Entonces solo estarán pasados de moda.

También les permitirá buscar información sobre él en internet. Se sonrojará hasta el límite cuando sus pequeños le pregunten si es verdad que era novio de Hangeng y de Heechul, y les regañará, apagándoles el ordenador y diciéndole que no deben leer esa cosa llamada fanfiction, que ahí todo es mentira, producto de las mentes perversas de las fans.

Tras Kangin y Heechul, que seguirán peleando, será Donghae, seguido de Eunhyuk.  
El que una vez fue pez sonreirá haciendo que a Kyuhyun un vuelco al corazón. Cómo les echaba de menos, cómo ha podido vivir años manteniendo tan poco el contacto.

Donghae se le colgará al cuello y le dirá «felicidades» otra vez, más tierno, más íntimo. Kyuhyun seguirá delgado, muy delgado, y el pez, preocupado, le regañará y sin pudor alguno le dirá a su mujer que debería prepararle más comida. Se comportará como un padre fantástico.

Donghae siempre tendrá presente a su propio padre.

Un día, tendrá un accidente y se encontrará entre la vida y la muerte. Tendrá dos niñas pequeñas con coletitas y vestidos decorados con peces, y en su inconsciencia, pensará que sus chicas no pueden pasar por lo mismo que él. Pensará «no quiero que lloren lo que lloré yo» y recordará aquellos días grises que pasó y dará gracias por tener a la familia que le acunó, por Super Junior.

Pero sus hijas no tendrán más que a su madre. No habrá Super Junior que las consuele como le consolaron a él, abrazándolo con fuerza toda la noche.

Sobrevivirá por pura fuerza de voluntad y cuando se recupere del todo, mirará al cielo, sonriente, en paz, cogido de las pequeñas manos cálidas de sus hijas, y pensará «espero que estés orgulloso».

Donghae será un gran, gran padre, justo como él soñaba, y enseñará a sus pequeñas a bailar desde sus primeros pasos. Las consentirá cuando le pidan que las deje escuchar música en vez de hacer los deberes.

– Donghae – le avisará Kyuhyun. No se dará cuenta, pero llevará abrazando al menor mucho tiempo.

Eunhyuk solo sonreirá. No le felicitará, ni le dirá nada en especial. Sonreirá y se abrazará a él.

Kyuhyun no podrá evitar fijarse en que sus movimientos son tan perfectos como la última vez que se vieron, incluso cuando solo camina. Hyukjae se moverá como si bailará cada segundo, fantástico, y el menor no tendrá ninguna duda de por qué llegó tan lejos, el mono de Super Junior.

Porque Hyukjae habrá tenido un hijo, sí, solo uno, y el divorcio con su mujer le habrá hecho mella en el corazón, una herida mal cicatrizada. Pero antes de eso, antes de ella y de ese niño, Hyukjae será conocido por todo el mundo. Será el que más fama tenga de todos.

Sus bailes serán reconocidos en muchos lugares. Conquistará América cual Colón con sus movimientos perfeccionados con el tiempo, lo llamarán de todas partes, nunca le faltará trabajo. Será grande, con letras mayúsculas, aunque luego llegará ella y su afán de destruirle, a él y a su matrimonio.

Le hará daño, esa mujer. Pero le habrá dado el regalo más grande del mundo. El pequeño Eunhae.

El abrazo de Eunhyuk será corto, porque Yesung reclamará vehemente su turno. Son catorce, todos quieren felicitar uno por uno al eterno magnae y se impacientan. Le acompañará el pequeño Ryeowook que, debido a un problema de las rodillas, ya no usará alzas.

Yesung dejará que Ryeowook se le abrace primero, y mientras mirará a Kyuhyun y luego a su mujer.

– Sigo cantando mejor que tú – dejará caer, totalmente convencido.

El resto de Super Junior le dirá que debería ahorrarse ese tipo de comentarios en ocasiones como esa, pero el menor empezará a reírse.

Ese hombre que una vez fue atractivo, ese hombre lleno de canas y arrugas (como todos), que tendrá un ligero tembleque en los labios y una voz ronca y profunda que se cala en el alma, le estará retando. Sobre los hombros de ambos pesarán los años y las malas experiencias, pero le hará recordar esa vieja rivalidad que hubo tras la disolución del grupo.

Yesung y él, solistas, luchando por abrirse paso en la industria musical de nuevo, pero esa vez sin respaldos, sin otros a los que culpar si fallan. Con treinta años colgándoles en las manos y unas cuerdas vocales que deberían ser enmarcadas. Voces celestiales luchando por cantar un poquito más.

Será mucho tiempo en el que dos de los grandes vocalistas de Super Junior se dedicarán a echarse pullas, a rivalizar por el primer puesto. Cantarán ya no solo para ellos mismos y para sus fans, sino el uno para el otro. Sus letras tendrán mensajes subliminales para el contrario, dirán «soy mejor cantante que tú», pero cuando les entrevisten por separados, y les pregunten si no les da reparo competir contra el que una vez formó parte de su grupo, ellos solo sonreirán misteriosos.

Y es que todo eso será pura fachada, claro. Se estarán ayudando mutuamente manteniendo viva esa llama de rivales, no dejando al otro caer en el olvido.

Cuando Kyuhyun lleve un tiempo sin aparecer en pantalla por cansancio, Yesung declarará, con mucha convicción, que el menor le tiene miedo y por eso no sale. Le retará, y a la vez le estará diciendo «levántate, tienes fans que te necesitan. A ti y solo a ti». Lo mismo pasará cuando sea Yesung quien por motivos de salud, pase unos años sin cantar. Kyuhyun le dirá a la prensa «ardo en deseos de que vuelva para derrotarlo una vez más» y Yesung entenderá la verdad (que el menor, realmente, quiere verle de nuevo en los escenarios. No para derrotarlo, sino para verle) y su salud mejorará por cabezonería.

Ryeowook estará ajeno a esa rivalidad. Los verá a veces en televisión y sonreirá enternecido, porque él también entenderá lo que pasa, pero no competirá contra ellos. Cantará, por supuesto, mas no en Corea.

Ryeowook apostará por el extranjero. Se irá a Europa y no tendrá una gran repercusión internacional porque América seguirá dominando el mundo con su música, pero le irá bien, muy bien. Tendrá muchas fans, y obviamente, no solo coreanas. Hará docenas de giras y encandilará a muchas, muchísimas personas. Tendrá incluso anti fans que le herirán emocionalmente varias veces, pero de entre ellas, conocerá a su esposa.

Morena, bajita como él y un carácter de mil demonios. Ryeowook perderá la cuenta de las veces que le dirá que le odia en toda su vida, pero él sabrá ganarse su corazón a base de ternura. La envolverá de gestos tiernos, la colmará de atenciones, la hará revolcarse en azúcar puro. Y ella, al final, se rendirá sin condiciones y se entregará a su amor, aunque ella nunca dejará de repetirle que no le gusta su música.

– Puedo ganarte cuando quiera, Yesung. – dirá Kyuhyun, devolviéndole el abrazo a Ryeowook, y con él, mucho de su cariño.

– Ni en sueños – le contestará, digno y altanero, pero en cuanto el bajito abandone los brazos del menor, Yesung se lanzará contra él.

Mientras se abrazan, una de sus manos le tocará los labios y esa rara costumbre del mayor reabrirá viejos recuerdos que harán que Kyuhyun llore.  
  
Y el que le limpiará las lágrimas de la mejilla (aparte de su mujer que contemplará todo en un rincón, enternecida y emocionada, porque jamás había visto tanto amor desinteresado, porque será feliz al ver que su marido ha tenido, tiene y tendrá una familia tan enorme y tan fuerte), será Sungmin.

Será viejo, pero no habrá dejado de poseer esa feminidad innata en sus gestos ni en su ropa. Ni siquiera en su sonrisa.

Sungmin llegará al sexagésimo cumpleaños de Kyuhyun viudo. La muerte de su esposa le rondará la mente y le oxidará el alma mucho tiempo, pero tendrá mellizos de los que ocuparse. Por ese motivo, Sungmin dejará la música. Para cuidar de sus hijos, Sungmin abandonará la guitarra y no volverá a tocar jamás, ni siquiera cuando sus hijos sean capaces de desenvolverse solos en el mundo. Será incapaz de dejar caer los dedos sobre las cuerdas sin que el fantasma de ella le persiga, y tampoco tendrá el valor para cantar.

Su alegría siempre se verá empañada por la sombra de la muerte, pero ese día, de nuevo junto al grupo al que perteneció, se le calentará el corazón y llorará abrazado al menor. No será pura tristeza, ni será pura felicidad. Llorará, simplemente. Un desahogo necesario, un dolor que debía mostrarle a la que fue su familia durante años. Intentará tragarse su emoción para felicitar al menor, pero se le atascará el llanto en la garganta y en la mente.

Kyuhyun devolverá el abrazo con fuerza. Dejará que se desahogue y el resto del grupo los contemplará en pleno silencio, con absoluto respeto. Todos sabrán de dónde vienen esas lágrimas de Sungmin. Al unísono, los quince pensarán en esa mujer que perdió la vida y a su familia, dejando a Sungmin enfrentándose solo a esa lucha titánica que es criar a los hijos.

  
– Eres fuerte – le susurrará Kyuhyun al oído. – Eres muy fuerte. Mucho más que todos nosotros juntos.  
  
Y el mayor se separará, sin hacer comentarios sobre lo que le dirá el menor, pero le mirará agradecido hasta el infinito. Se disculpará por el espectáculo, pero nadie le recriminará nada, por supuesto.  
  
A Sungmin, le seguirán Hangeng y Zhou Mi.   
  
Con Hangeng la cosa será extraña. Aquello que le dijo en su juventud y luego nunca dejó de recriminarse, aquella frase que marcaría al chino para siempre, se aparecerá en su mente con una fuerza arrebatadora.  
  
«Ni un perro mordería la mano que lo alimenta»  
  
Kyuhyun se sentirá en la obligación de disculparse, de arrodillarse y suplicarle el perdón. No sería hasta mucho tiempo después de la separación definitiva de Super Junior, que el menor comprendería por qué Hangeng abandonaba el grupo. Lo entendió cuando su cuerpo se encontraba al límite, cuando el cansancio era pan de cada día. Ese día, supo los motivos de Hangeng, y lo alabó por haber soportado tanto tiempo.  
Kyuhyun querrá disculparse.  
  
– Ni se te ocurra decirlo – le dirá Hangeng, con una sonrisa, en chino.  
  
El menor tendrá mucho tiempo para mejorar no solo su chino, sino su japonés y su inglés, así que le entenderá perfectamente. Y luego, se abrazarán.  
  
Habrán sido años recordando a Super Junior, a sus compañeros, así que volver a estar ahí con ellos, con todos, será una bendición, la guinda perfecta para su vida. Hangeng pensará entre los brazos de Kyuhyun que si se muriera en ese momento, se iría feliz.  
  
Hangeng habrá tenido una carrera como solista exitosa, pero no habrá encontrado a ninguna mujer que lo satisficiera del todo. Se refugiará en ayudar a los demás.  
  
Cuando China ya no reconozca su nombre ni lo relacionen con el canto, Hangeng se dedicará a fundar una ONG. Donará cantidades ingentes de dinero a varias organizaciones y recorrerá el mundo para ver con sus propios ojos la pobreza del mundo y para colaborar. Y cuando vuelva a su país natal, pondrán su nombre en una plaquita de una calle cualquiera.   
  
Será feliz aun sin haber encontrado el amor, porque su espíritu estará en una paz absoluta. Porque habrá encontrado el equilibrio perfecto entre felicidad y generosidad, entre preocuparse por uno mismo y por los demás.   
  
Será feliz, muy feliz, y se sentirá pleno, cuando abrace al menor del grupo en su cumpleaños número sesenta.  
  
Zhou Mi le abrazará como abrazan las viejas amistades que nunca olvidan. Ese tipo de hombres que nacen hablando de amistad y de amar al prójimo por encima de todo, y que atesoran cada segundo que pasan en compañía de los que quieren.   
  
Con sesenta y dos años, Zhou Mi será un peluche gigante buscando afecto y eso hará sonreír de pura ternura a Kyuhyun. El chino entrelazará su mano con la del menor y le dejará un colgante entre los dedos. Su regalo, que trae recuerdos lejanos.  
  
Ese collar lo compró una vez en China, cuando participaba con Super Junior M. Fue verlo, y Kyuhyun decidió que debía ser suyo, así que arrastró a Zhou Mi para que hablara por él con el de la tienda y lo compró por un módico precio. No era un collar caro, ni precisamente bonito, pero era perfecto para Kyuhyun, pensó Zhou Mi al verlo.   
  
Sin embargo, con el ir y venir del grupo, estando siempre ocupados, Kyuhyun lo perdió. Le deprimió saberlo, porque cuando fue a comprar otro igual, ya no quedaban.  
Por suerte, con sesenta años recién cumplidos, Zhou Mi se lo devolverá. El menor, fascinado y agradecido, le preguntará que de dónde lo ha sacado, pero el chino se guardará el misterio para sí con una sonrisilla.   
  
Le pedirá a su mujer que le ayude con el collar mientras Henry y Kibum se le acercan.  
Henry, que ya no sabrá cinco idiomas, sino once y será un cabeza de familia responsable. Henry, que habrá triunfado bailando al ritmo de su propio violín por todo el mundo, que transmitirá sus conocimientos de música a sus hijos y les dirá, travieso, que en el pasado mucha gente no le quería.  
  
Y sus hijos le mirarán sorprendidos porque por qué alguien no iba a querer a su papá, que les deja dormirse tarde y les da caramelos a escondidas. Henry les explicará que hubo un tiempo que fue parte de un grupo, pero ese grupo era parte de otro mucho más grande, y que como él no pertenecía al grande, había fans que no le querían. Cuando sepan la historia, su hijo dirá «qué tontos» y su hermana mayor asentirá con las mejillas sonrojadas de enfado.   
  
Pero Henry les regañará diciendo que cada uno puede opinar lo que quiera y luego les dirá «ahora que os tengo a vosotros, ya no necesito que nadie más me quiera, ¿verdad?» y le abrazarán como él abrazará a Kyuhyun, derrochando cariño.  
  
Y entonces se colará Shindong en el abrazo y dirá «estaba celoso de tanto amor» y Kyuhyun se reirá un poco asfixiado, porque el tiempo no hará que Shindong adelgace ni que pierda su fuerza bruta. Más que nada, porque él dejará de estar acomplejado cuando se case con su esposa (Kyuhyun recordará esa boda mucho tiempo, fue en tiempos en que Super Junior aún luchaba por ser primeros en las listas de álbumes).  
  
Dejará de estar acomplejado porque ella le susurrará la noche de bodas «no cambies nunca, mi osito de peluche» y él cumplirá a rajatabla. Nacerán sus hijos, incluso sus nietos, y Shindong no dejará de tener presente las palabras de su mujer. No cambiará, nunca. Y al que no le guste, que no mire.  
  
Kibum… Kibum será el último, como siempre. Se mantendrá silencioso todo el tiempo, observando desde un rincón, y luego iluminará a todos con su sonrisa.   
  
– Felicidades, magnae. – y se permitirá el pequeño capricho de llamarle magnae, porque con su llegada él dejó de serlo.  
  
En realidad, Kibum nunca fue «el magnae». Nunca se comportó como tal. Era serio y responsable, más maduro que la mayoría de sus compañeros. Se tomaba a pecho su trabajo.  
  
Cuando decidió dejar Super Junior, fue menos magnae que nunca. Mucha gente le recriminó muchas cosas que dolieron, pero no dejó que eso le parara. Actuar era su sueño y a base de persistir, lo logró, aún a costa de abandonar a sus amigos.  
Kibum tendrá éxito en los dramas. Participará en alguna película, incluso, y su nombre se recordará durante muchos años.   
  
Y aún así, a pesar de todo, esos años sin Super Junior será más magnae que nunca. Se sentirá solo, desconcertado, y a veces tendrá miedo y no sabrá qué hacer. Los recordará cada noche y querrá volver con ellos, volver a sentirse reconfortado, apoyado por todos.  
  
Por eso, sorprendentemente, se aferrará más que nadie al abrazar a Kyuhyun. Porque esa reunión será mucho más que una simple reunión de amigos.  
  
La fiesta será larga y muy ruidosa, al estilo de Super Junior. Se pondrán al día, llorarán juntos, reirán unidos. Harán un brindis y Leeteuk no dejará de hablar hasta que Kangin y Heechul le tapen la boca.  
  
No será una reunión de amigos.   
  
Cuando Kyuhyun cumpla sesenta, volverán a ser Super Junior, al completo.  
  
~  
  
Se le ocurre de repente, como si le hubieran lanzado la idea y recibiera en ese instante el impacto. No hay ningún motivo especial para la fecha que piensa, pero cuando la tiene, sabe que es perfecta.  
  
Y Leeteuk, con su habitual espontaneidad, los reúne enseguida.  
  
Aún son trece y ni siquiera imaginan que llegará el día en que tres deban partir, ni en sus más remotas pesadillas se les ocurre que habrá un día en que despierten y el número no sea trece (quince), sino diez.   
  
Son trece y tres de ellos son ajenos al futuro por separado que les espera. Tres, aunque uno (y quizás dos) volverá.  
  
Pero el líder siente la necesidad de hacer una promesa absurda que, probablemente, se lleve el viento (como si sus palabras fueran demasiado vacuas, demasiado ingenuas) y ninguno cumpla.  
  
Le miran expectante, inquietos, porque tienen miles de cosas que hacer y cientos de cosas que prepararse y ahí está Leeteuk, sentado con una sonrisita emocionada danzando en sus labios.  
  
– Prometedme – empieza, y los demás suspiran, decepcionados porque ya se esperan alguna tontería–, prometedme que cuando Kyuhyun cumpla los sesenta, nos volveremos a ver y lo celebraremos. Pase lo que pase, aunque ya ni recordemos nuestros nombres o hayamos olvidado que hubo un tiempo en que fuimos Super Junior. Prometédmelo.


End file.
